falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth City
Elizabeth City is a post-war city-state located in the Broken Banks, part of former North Carolina. Situated along the Pasquotank River, it is home to over 1,200 people. The city is the head of the Albemarle Pact and the base of operations for the Johnson Family. A hub for traders, Elizabeth City is one of the most populous cities in the Broken Banks area along with the richest. At one point in time, it held sway over large swaths of the Broken Banks. Today, it is one of many city-states vying for economic control of the Broken Banks. Much of the Broken Banks resent Elizabeth City due to the Johnsons' lust for power. History Pre-War Elizabeth City was once known as the Harbor of Hospitality in the Outer Banks. Founded in 1794 along the Pasquotank River, Elizabeth City was part of mainland North Carolina. Elizabeth City was a massive shipping and trading center even in Pre-War times. It was an economic hub in the area. Before the war, the military presence of the city was high, especially that of the United States Coast Guard. Elizabeth City aided the US war efforts in World War II and again during the Resource Wars. Before 2077, Elizabeth City was home to over 35,000 people. The tourism industry also kept Elizabeth City's economy running smoothly before the wars. The city had connections to the Outer Banks via a series of bridges and boats, allowing for fast travel throughout the Banks. Post-War While Elizabeth City was not hit with nuclear weapons after the Great War, its early days after the Great War were not easy. The military presence in the city kept relative order, though chaos still ensued in the more remote areas of the city. Furthermore, the roads and highways leading to Elizabeth City were clogged with cars. The disorder on the highways led to even more chaos. The only way to leave Elizabeth City without walking was via boats, which had all been prohibited from entering or leaving Elizabeth City by the coast guard. Starvation became rampant and mass migrations out of the city began. While fishing and farming kept the city alive for the most part, the population of the city was a little less than 10% of what it had been before the Great War. Nevertheless, the fact that the city had survived its first few years on its own had been a miracle. In the 2090s, however, raider groups began discovering Elizabeth City. The town was usually able to put down raiders, though the attacks became more frequent and more deadly until, one night, the raiders swarmed the streets of Elizabeth City. Main Street was sacked and buildings were scorched. The raiders settled in the city and forced the surrender of the coast guard. Dark Period The Elizabeth City Dark Period began in 2098, when the last wave of raiders known as the Hammerheads moved into Elizabeth City to settle. The Hammerheads, at war with the raiders known as the Green Folk, turned Elizabeth City into a fortress. The cars clogging the highways were scrapped along with any other scrap metal that could be found. The First Elizabethean Walls were erected over a period of time from 2097 to 2112. The leader of the Hammerheads, Shark, established his fortress in the old district court building. There, he held 'congress' with the other leaders of the Hammerhead tribes. The Elizabeth City Library was emptied and became Shark's personal mansion. The Hammerheads were a violent, sadistic group. They terrorized the inhabitants of the town, demanding a cap tax and 'forcibly repopulating the earth' any chance they got. The inhabitants were powerless against the Hammerheads and the coast guard in the area that hadn't left were stripped of their weapons. Mass executions began in the city. They started as an attempt to weed out dissidents and their associates, though these executions eventually started happening over racial reasons and, by 2109, for the mere amusement of the Hammerheads. The racial motivations in many of these executions imply that some of the members of the Hammerheads may have been members of the Ku Klux Klan or various other white supremacist groups. In 2112, several members of the old coast guard were discovered living in Camden, plotting an attack on the Hammerheads and restoring order in Elizabeth City. The Hammerheads raided Camden during the night and captured over two dozen members of the coast guard. They were taken to the courthouse where they were all executed. This enraged the remaining coast guard members, who began conspiring against the Hammerheads in the Museum of the Albemarle. The Old Guard was established by Captain Warren Johnson. He was able to receive assistance from a group of fighters employed by the Williams Family of Manteo. They planned their attack on August 16, the day a hurricane was supposed to make landfall. Much like that night in 2098, the Old Guard stormed Main Street. As the winds howled and rain battered the two groups, bullets flew in Elizabeth City. The Hammerheads put up a fight, but the Old Guard was triumphant. Shark barricaded himself in his mansion and refused to leave. It is said that, when the eye of the storm passed over the city, Shark had assumed the fighting was over and left his mansion, only to be shot to death by the waiting Old Guard. Johnson Rule With the Old Guard triumphant and the Hammerheads ousted from power, Elizabeth City went through radical changes. During the hurricane, the city suffered catastrophic damage. The marina had been damaged, boats had been beached, and the Camden causeway had been washed away, removing not only a trade route but a defense point. The First Elizabethian Walls crumbled where flood water could reach them. Still, Elizabeth City rejoiced after the hurricane. Shark's mansion and the courthouse were torn down, the bricks being used to rebuild the Camden causeway. The Elizabeth City Charter was created, proclaiming Elizabeth City to be a state free of influence from all other bodies. The Johnson Family was elected to rule. The old Albemarle Museum was renovated and turned into a governmental building. Almost immediately, Elizabeth City began trading with Manteo. Over the span of decades, both towns grew and prospered. The Dark Period of Elizabeth City had been a distant memory by the time Warren Johnson abdicated in favor of his son. Scavengers began retrieving metal from other abandoned settlements. This scrap was famously used in the Second Elizabethian Walls, which reinforced the remaining structures of the First Wall and patched the holes that had been created during the hurricane. The 2130s saw an era of expansion under the Johnsons and the Williams. Elizabeth City, which held sway over the surrounding area, began trading with much of the surrounding area. Areas along the Albemarle Sound quickly began falling into the pockets of the Johnsons along with parts of Hatteras Island. In 2148, Manteo disappeared and the Williams family dropped off the face of the world. With one of the two most powerful families in the Broken Bank out of the picture, the Johnsons were the sole power in the Broken Banks for a time. They swooped in to claim much of the territory once owned by Manteo, though their dominance over the Broken Banks was short lived. The Elizabeth City Golden Age arguably ended in 2174, ironically during a hurricane. In the summer of 2174, a hurricane directly hit the Broken Banks, causing severe damage to much of the infrastructure of the Broken Banks. The Wright Memorial Bridge collapsed into the sea and many boats were damaged, preventing Elizabeth City from trading with other areas. Investors took this opportunity to create their own dynasties along the Broken Banks. While the Johnsons retained control over part of the Albemarle Sound, they began losing territory every year. The Dixons and the Wilsons became the most immediate threats to the supremacy of the Johnsons. In 2189, the McCanns became powerful, nearly eclipsing Elizabeth City in the 2190s. Their fame died in the early 23rd century, but their decade of power hurt Johnson rule in the Broken Banks. To prevent being seen as enemies of freedom in the Broken Banks, the Charter of 2215 was drafted, proclaiming Elizabeth City as a city. The borders were set on the outskirts of the various farmlands of Elizabeth City. Still, the trading influence of the Johnsons remained unmatched in the northern Broken Banks. They also proposed the Outer Banks Defense Act, which would call them into any defensive war being fought by one of the signing nations of the act. While this put some minds to ease, tensions in the Broken Banks still seemed to be swelling. The Johnsons proposed to the other city-states of the Albemarle Sound that an alliance be forged in the face of the southern Broken Banks. In 2235, the Albemarle Pact was created, signing the Johnsons, Hawkes, and McCanns into a closely-knit alliance. By 2277, the fragile peace in the Broken Banks is continually being threatened by the southern Broken Banks and the central Broken Banks. War between the families could break out at any time. Government Elizabeth City is controlled by one of the major families in the Broken Banks, the Johnsons. Recognized as 'old money' in the Broken Banks, members of the Johnson Family are renowned for their wealth and prosperity. Their current patriarch, Mayor Hugh Johnson, has been in charge of Elizabeth City for over three decades. The Mayor system was originally established as a democratic position. However, the influence of the Johnson family has resulted in an aristocratic society. Should the patriarch of the Johnson family die, his son will inherit the title of mayor. Should no son exist, the title is passed to the patriarch's brother. Only in cases where there are no available male heirs will a female be selected as Mayor of Elizabeth City. As of yet, no female mayors of Elizabeth City have existed. Economy A trading hub of the Broken Banks, Elizabeth City is one of the most influential trading hubs in the Southeastern Commonwealth. Limited trade with the Capital Wasteland brings a bit of revenue to the city. On very rare occasions, ships from the Commonwealth will traverse the waters of the Broken Banks. Most of these ships, if they are not damaged by the rocky terrain of the Broken Banks, end up trading in Elizabeth City. The primary export of Elizabeth City is foodstuffs. However, refurbished equipment is often sold at the dock and market of Elizabeth City. From computers to weapons to robots, Elizabeth City is known for catering to almost every trader. The Johnson Family has even taken advantage of skilled mechanics to refurbish several cars to sell as exorbitant prices. Locations Elizabeth City is split into three sections: The Waterfront, Downtown, and the Outer City. Each portion of the city are unique and serve distinct purposes for Elizabeth City as well as for the Broken Banks. The prosperity of each portion of the city varies greatly. The Waterfront is generally home to the most important areas in Elizabeth City. Downtown contains the Elizabeth City Marketplace and housing for most residents. At the very edge of the Downtown District are the two walls of Elizabeth City. Outside of the walls lie the Outer City, generally containing ramshackle houses, decaying buildings, and poorer citizens. Waterfront *'Elizabeth City Capitol Building ' *'E-Town Grill' *'The Causeway' *'The Docks' Downtown *'Elizabeth City Marketplace' *'Hoke's Place' *'Main Street' *'The Wall' Outer City *'Northtown' *'The Park' *'The Rusting Rubble' Category:Places Category:Communities Category:North Carolina Category:Broken Banks